epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Joeaikman vs Awesome BetterHero - Tourney Number Who Gives A Shit
What's that? Joe finally finished coding and the lines for this battle of battles can finally be brought together? Great news. Joe is another step closer to another round one exit. In this battle of the titans (?), we see the person in the tournament with the most material come against the person in the tourney with the least material. Thanks for that, TK, it is much appreciated. Who will come out on top in this clash? Probably one of us. Vote in the comments or whatever. Remember to not be a dick about it. Or do. Some of you are dicks. Just be yourself. I'm rambling now, so lets get the battle ready and set off on this magical journey that seems to be have been going on for fucking ever and its only round one. Awesome BetterHero This university graduate across from me wants to dip into ancient history But he won't be alive to study the remains of Josef Aikman. What a tragedy Got One Piece of my mind to expose you for calling yourself a deity You're no Enel, cause I'm the one bringing in the electricity You're flakier than your activity, and ungrateful to boot You're a GoT fan that bites the hand that gives you a tribute Big bones get chopped off by this crushing crustacean's claws You're in the 20% that can't write, so I'm taking all this battle’s applause Joeaikman Your rap senpai's stepping in, prepare to get rekt in round one I didn't know there were pussies in gay porn but I think I found one I was in a BTS! You didn't watch it! Your anal cherry? I'll K-Pop it When I lyrically destroy this asshole till he upchucks some vomit You GoT walking dead flows with no RWBYs in the tactics I wage in wiki wars whilst you're penning Ben 10 fanfics I write apocalyptic murder, so any noob ain't getting through this I can beat crabs easy by applying burns directly to the pubis Awesome BetterHero You didn't know who I was. Now it's my pubis you're up in? I'll tribute you and your kid to Ritual Summon my cousin You're out of season like Reznor, and your style's fake, man And now it's my brain that's pained, call you Headaikman Apparently battles can have connections that are just a simple word Then battle the dump I'm taking on your raps. Connection: you're both turds! Between your single edit and your solitude, all you can ever do is bore me I'd write another verse to diss you, but that patron did it for me! Joeaikman I judge that one of rap's biggest disappointments! Verdict; subpar! You're an Unknown Wikian who needs a chiseller for good bars! Take a Note on the author who you're about to bow to Before I erase your account and see how the Wiki Fares without you I got the diction and conviction to shit on my opposition I'll match your balls with your personality in a rap battle of fiction Flats and Jude know I'm great, so when you do get defeated Just run off crying to a Crat and have this whole blog deleted Who Won? Ronald McDonald The Burger King Category:Blog posts